


Cream

by DeruSamaWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeruSamaWrites/pseuds/DeruSamaWrites
Summary: Eren tries to make something sweet and ends up making a mess. Smut ensues.





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a collab with my friend, erericultist! Here is their part of the collab! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170686
> 
> This isn't exactly my first time writing smut, but I'm still rather nervous.  
> If you are not comfortable with explicit themes, please be cautious of this work.  
> I do not plan to be writing smut again anytime soon, though.
> 
> However, I hope you enjoy!

“Fucking hell,” Levi mutters agitatedly under his breath for the nth time today, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh.  
Not only was he stuck with paperwork all morning today, he had been running around the castle looking for a certain brat.

Yes, that brat.

Yet he was nowhere to be seen. The fuck?

Honestly, Levi wasn’t even entirely sure what he wanted him for- But his stupid smile, his stupid eyes, his stupidly soft hair had been stuck in Levis head all damn morning. And as such, he still had a shit ton of work to finish. 

He swears he could kill someone if he had to sit through another of Erwins damn lectures because of it.   
It wasn’t Levis fault, it was all the brats.

I mean, how are you supposed to concentrate with a pair of teal eyes looking up at you with a sly smirk as they wrap their sinful lips around your throbbing length and fuck all you could think about was wiping that grin off their face by pounding into that tight little ass over the desk, screw paperwork, he needed, needed-

And that was pretty much the events of last night. 

Yes, it was no secret to the Corps that Eren and Levi were an item. For the most part, nobody really cared. Although because it’s Levi, more than likely people just didn’t want to get on his bad side.

Still, things were peaceful, and that’s all the couple could ever hope for. Fuck what others think, if they were happy, nothing else mattered.

Even now, Levi can still clearly remember Erens expression at their first kiss, their first everything.

It was fucking angelic. 

Levi is still unable to understand how he ended up so happy with someone so amazingly wonderful. To him, Eren was a blessing.

But, he’d be damned if the brat wasn’t so energetic. His sex drive was ludicrous. Levi couldn’t say he minded exactly, but he was nearing his late thirties, for gods sake.

Dying not from the titans, but from overexertion because of sex. Wouldn’t that be a way to go, huh?

It was such a contrast to how Eren was usually. All smiles and bubbly laughter. And when it came to battle, unstoppable and the personification of rage.

But in the bedroom he was goddamn devil. He could get anything he wanted, any time, no matter what it was. And when it came to Levi, he could never resist.  
Eren knew it full well, he so clearly loved being spoiled rotten.

But Levi loved spoiling him just as much.

And sadly it often came to amount in piles and piles of paperwork.   
Perverted brat.

And, thinking of it, he still hadn’t found Eren. Godammit.

Levi sighs again, this time sounding more exasperated. With recalling last nights events, he suddenly had an idea of what he needed to find Eren for.

But he stops dead in his tracks as a small squeak resounds from beyond the kitchen doors.  
And it was undoubtedly Erens voice.

Mentally cursing because Eren was never usually in the kitchen what the fuck is he doing in there now- Levi stomps towards the kitchen doors, throwing them open with a slam.

The first thing Levi sees is mess. A lot. Of mess. And then he eyes find Eren, spinning around in surprise.

“Oh- Captain?” He looked startled, yet visibly relaxed when he saw it was just Levi.  
Eren had a look of concern and confusion on his face, but Levis thoughts were elsewhere.

Not only was the kitchen, the counter tops a mess, Eren was as well.

He was covered in… Cream? Splatters of it covered his clothes, hair and face.

Eren.

Was covered.

In cream.

Levis thoughts come to a halt. Eren doesn’t even realize how sexy he looks right now, fuck-

“Captain? Are you-“ His words are cut off when he sees the look in Levis eyes.  
He knows that look well. Very well. 

He would know, he was always the cause of it.

As realization sparks in his mind, a devilish grin makes its way to his lips.

“Eren.” Said boy shivers slightly at the way his name sounds from Levis now husky and slightly breathless voice.  
Oh, he was going to have fun with this. Definitely.

“What are you doing?” Levi questions, although it sounded more like a demand. Eren smirks.

“Oh, this?” Eren wipes a spot of cream from his cheek with his finger, he can feel Levis gaze on him.

“I wanted to try and make something sweet, and some cream to go with it… But I ended up making a mess…” Slowly bringing his finger up to his lips, Eren sticks out his tongue and carefully licks up the spot of cream, his eyes never leaving Levis.

He feels Levis gaze practically eating him up, a shudder of excitement runs down his spine.

“Maybe you should…” He licks his lips, “…Help me clean up?” 

And suddenly he’s pushed against the counter, Levis mouth on his and big, strong hands travelling all over his body.   
He moans at the feeling of Levi groping his chest and his soft yet chapped lips moving hurriedly, heatedly against his. 

Eren was the only one who could rile him up like this, and he loved every second of it.

Levis hands grip Erens shirt and he lifts his arms to assist him in removing it, and immediately Levis mouth is on his nipple, tongue swirling and sucking and biting and oh god-

“Mhmn, Levi…” Eren sighs in contentment at the feeling of Levi, Levi on his skin, on his lips, his swollen, red nipples, his tongue, his breath-

It all feels like heaven.

Levi gives a particularly harsh bite and Eren whimpers, legs turning to jelly and his hands are desperately grasping at the counter for support.  
Then he remembers,

The cream.

A devilish smirk plays on his features, and slowly, he reaches behind him, dipping his finger into the bowl of fresh cream.  
He brings the cream-covered finger to his toned stomach and drags a trail of cream, catching Levis attention.

“Oops.” Is all the answer Eren gives. 

Staring into Erens deep, sea-green eyes, Levi slowly, slowly licks up the line of cream, making sure to get every. Last. Bit.

Eren shivers- Both at the coldness of the cream and the warmth of Levis tongue. They clashed together so well.

“You naughty boy.” And his mouth is back on Erens, his tongue asking for entrance into Erens mouth and he gladly gives it.  
He tastes like cream, no surprise there- But of tea as well, and something that was just… Levi.  
It was so addicting and horribly sweet- It was all Eren’s, he belonged to Eren.

Another sweet whine leaves Erens throat and Levi sucks on his tongue, harshly, gently biting at it. Levi knew just how much he loved it when he did that.

Pants, whimpers and the sound of sloppy, sucking noises filled the room, it felt so dirty.

They finally break apart for air, and Levi attacks Erens neck with bites and hickeys, Eren trembles. 

His neck was especially sensitive.

Eren pushes Levi and away switches their positions so Levi is against the counter. He slides down to his knees, looking up at Levi with heavy-lidded eyes, blown wide with excitement.

Without a word, he unzips Levis trousers, pulling them and his boxers down just enough so his fully erect cock springs out, Eren licks his lips. 

Pressing kisses along the base all the way to the tip, he darts out his tongue and licks the head while stroking the rest, smirking all the while.

Levi runs his fingers through Erens soft, chocolate-brown hair and sighs in pleasure at the feeling of Erens mouth enveloping the head of his dick.

He sucks noisily and slurps, his movements were lazy and has no rhythm, but that only spurred Levi on even more.

It wasn’t to say he was bad, by any means, not in the slightest-

Suddenly Eren takes all of Levi in one go to the back of his throat, Levi throws his head back and groans in pleasure. The tight, hot feeling of his mouth was incredible.

Switching between slurping on the head and stroking the base to deep-throating him like there was no tomorrow, Levi was getting close.

“…Hah, Eren… Mhmn, so fucking good…” He growls, shoving himself further into Erens throat. Eren gags and tears form at the corners of his eyes and roll down his cheeks, but he loves when Levi is rough like this.  
Well, what didn’t he love when it came to Levi? No matter what he did, it always felt so good.

Eren had no technique or style- But damn did he have enthusiasm. 

“Ngh- Eren-!” Suddenly Levis yanks Erens head back by his hair, sending a rush of sweet pain through Erens scalp. 

Eren knew exactly what Levi wanted, and so he gladly obliged.

Unbuckling and pulling down his pants, Eren crawls on all fours in front of Levi, looking behind him.

“Well? What are you waiting for, Levi?”Purring his name, Eren wiggles his rear and arches his back, smirking all the while.

Oh, that feral gaze made his knees weak.

Immediately Levi is on his knees, trailing kisses up Erens back. As nice as it felt, he was getting impatient, so he rubs himself again Levis still exposed dick, making him grunt.

“Come on~” He whines, he sees Levi feels inside his pockets, clicking his tongue, before he abruptly stood up and went to the counter.

“Levi?” Eren asks, confused. Levi is soon back on his knees behind Eren, and he feels something cold and smooth touch his entrance.

He squeaks in surprise, looking around to see what Levi was doing.

It was the cream.

Levi circles Erens entrance with his finger covered in the sweet cream, smirking all the while.

“No lube, had to improvise.” Finally sticking out finger in, Eren lets out a shaky breath.  
“You okay?” Levi asks, as he always did when they got intimate with each-other. “Yes,” Eren replies breathily.

Levi slowly feels around Erens tight walls, getting him used to the feeling. It was such a contrast to how Levi usually was- Here, with Eren, he was so gentle and caring, it made Erens heart ache with affection.

Eren lets out soft sighs, and Levi adds another finger.

He moans then, pushing back on Levi, he chuckles and continues to scissor him open, enjoying every last breath and whimper that fell from Erens lips.

“Levi… Levi!” He gasps, starting to rock back and forth on Levis fingers.  
“Levi, I want you, I need you, com- Hhn!” then he hits just right and Eren trembles and pants, “Levi! Levi!”

Finally Levi can take no more, hurriedly aligning himself with Erens entrance, and slowly, pushes in. Eren gasps for air as he claws at the floor tiles, moaning wantonly.

Levi groans and grinds against Eren, massaging the soft globes of Erens ass.

“Shit- Eren,” Pulling back slowly, running his hand up and down Erens smooth and toned back softly, he then suddenly snaps his hips forward, earning a delicious yelp from Eren.

Again, and again, he pulls back and rams into Eren until a steady pace is formed. Gasps and curses falling from Levis lips.

By now the whole base could probably hear Erens screams of pleasure, making sure everyone knew exactly who he belonged to.

And Eren wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hah, hhn- Levi! It’s, so, good…” every word was pronounced with a firm thrust, “Levi!”

“Eren, I’m- close,” Levi grunts as he slams into Eren again, “I-Inside, come inside, Levi!”  
“Eren, Eren!” Levi grits his teeth and bites into Erens shoulder to muffle his moan, coming inside of Erens tight walls.

Eren can take no more, finally finding his release all over the kitchen floor. He would have to clean that up later, he thinks for a second before his thoughts are drowned out by white noise.

They both pant for air, Levi pulls out, standing up on slightly shaky legs to find something to clean Eren and himself with.

After finding a rag, minutes later the two are dressed again like nothing had ever happened.

Eren sighs in content, he always felt so warm and loved after their intimate sessions.  
Walking to the counter, Eren mutters to himself, “I have to make the cream all over again… It’s your fault, Levi~!”

Levi stops in his tracks and turns around to face Eren. “What was that?”

“I said this is your fault, so help me make some more cream!”

“Hah,” Levi huffs, but walks beside Eren regardless, smiling gently.  
“Maybe we could save some for later-“ Levi suggests, Erens cheeks take on a light shade of red, he chuckles.

“That would be fun, captain.”


End file.
